ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sesame's Show
The Sesame's Show is a two-hour american show that reimagines characters from Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, Dog City and other shows together, with collaboration of Disney and ABC, the show broadcast in both channels. The Show is developed by both developers of actual Sesame Street and The Muppet Show (2014). It have both educative and humorous situations with muppets in the street, following the new experiences of Elmo, Kermit and others. It adds many characters from all productions, obscsure characters and also new ones. Human characters also return, from every show, such as Ruthie, Gina, Gordon, Susan, Hobo Joe, Claire and others. Like its counterpart, The Sesame's Show premiered with an two and a half hour pilot on Disney Channel, Disney XD and ABC in April, 2016; Being an sucess, the episode was nominated from emmy award and was positive received by critics, that stated the show was educationally fun. Characters Main Characters *Ryan Dillon as Elmo *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Statler, Beaker *David Rudman as Cookie Monster *Eric Jacobson as Grover, Fozzie, Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Pepe the King Prawn *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Count Von Count, Floyd Pepper *Peter Linz as Walter *Joey Mazzarino as Horatio the Elephant *and Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch Recurring Characters *Steve Whitmire *Matt Vogel as '80s Robot *Steve Whitmire as Andy Pig *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Matt Vogel as the Announcer *Ryan Dillon as Bad Polly *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Behemoth *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl *Dave Goelz as Bill the Bubble Guy *Jim Martin as Black Dog *Matt Vogel as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *David Rudman as Bobby Benson *Victor Yerrid as Calico *Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken *Bruce Lanoil as Captain Pighead (pronounced Pee-Jay) *Victor Yerrid as Carter the butler *Dave Goelz as Chester Rat *Tyler Bunch as Clifford *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *David Rudman as Craniac *Matt Vogel as Count Von Count *Matt Vogel as Crazy Harry *Bill Barretta as Croaker *Bill Barretta as David Hogselhoff *Dave Goelz as Digit *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire as The Elvises *Matt Vogel as Fleet Scribbler *Matt Vogel as Fletcherbird *Tyler Bunch as Foozie *Alice Dinnean as Gaffer *Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *Victor Yerrid as Goggles *Eric Jacobson as Guy Smiley *Alice Dinnean as Hilda *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *David Rudman as Janice *Matt Vogel as Janooce *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dave Goelz as Kermoot *Ryan Dillon as Leon *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Artie Esposito as Lindbergh *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Ma Bear *Matt Vogel as Mad Monty *Matt Vogel as Mama Fiama *Eric Jacobson as Marvin Suggs *Jim Martin as Masterson Rat *David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter *Matt Vogel as Miss Mousey *David Rudman as Miss Poogy *Steve Whitmire as Mr. Poodlepants *Eric Jacobson as Mulch *Steve Whitmire as The Newsman *Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor *David Rudman as Nigel the director *Matt Vogel as Old Tom *Dave Goelz as Dr. Pain *David Rudman as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Matt Vogel as Pops *Dave Goelz as Randy Pig *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat *Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Matt Vogel as Roowlf *David Rudman as Sal Minella *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Seymour *Matt Vogel as Sherlock Hemlock *Peter Linz as Skeeter *Martin P. Robinson as Slimey *Bill Barretta as Snookie Blyer *Dave Goelz as Snorty *Steve Whitmire as Snowths *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus *Tyler Bunch as Spa'am *Leslie Carrara as Spamela Hamderson *Drew Massey as Spotted Dick *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Matt Vogel as Sweetums *Ryan Dillon as Tatooey Rat *Bill Barretta as Ted Thomas *Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster *David Rudman as Thig (voice only) *Eric Jacobson as Thig (puppetry only) *Jim Kroupa as Thog (voice only) *Tyler Bunch as Thog (puppetry only) *Tyler Bunch as Thor *David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino as Two-Headed Monster *Matt Vogel as Ubergonzo *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Steve Whitmire as Wall-Eyed Pike *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *David Rudman as Wayne *Matt Vogel as the Weather Guy *Alice Dinnean as Yolanda Rat *Bill Barretta as Zippity Zap *Dave Goelz as Zoot Other Characters The following is a suplementary list of recurring background characters, wich includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes (mostly in songs, and others), but have little to no real word content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure characters from The Muppet Show, The Muppet Show (2014), Fraggle Rock, Dog City and Jim Henson's Animal Show). The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name). *Matt Vogel as A. Ligator *Peter Linz as Ace Yu *Dave Goelz as Achilles the Shark *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound *Bruce Lanoil, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz as African Masks *Bill Barretta as Agnes Stonewick *Matt Vogel as Alexis the Giraffe *Various Muppet Performers as the Alien Gonzos *David Rudman, Eric Jacobson as the Aliens *Tyler Bunch as Andrew the Humpback Whale *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as an Anglerfish *Tyler Bunch as Anthony *Eric Jacobson as Apatosaurus *Bill Barretta as Mrs. Appleby *Peter Linz as the Apple Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Bill Barretta as Arnie the Alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Bananas *Matt Vogel as a Barracuda *David Rudman as Barry the Honeybee *Tyler Bunch as Bart the Coyote *Peter Linz as Baskerville the Hound *Various Muppet Performers as Bats *Matt Vogel as Beard *Various Muppet Performers as Bears *Steve Whitmire as Beastie *Eric Jacobson as Beautiful Day Monster *Bill Barretta as the Beggar *Peter Linz as Begoony *Ryan Dillon as a Beluga Whale *David Rudman as Benny the Bat *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Steve Whitmire as Bertha Monster *Dave Goelz as Bill *Bill Barretta as Mr. Bitte *Matt Vogel as Billybob the Lemur *Various Muppet Performers as Birds *Eric Jacobson as the Blue Frackle *Tyler Bunch as Blustering Bellowpane Monster *David Rudman as Boo Monster *Tyler Bunch as Bosco the Baboon *Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel as the Bossmen *Matt Vogel as Brool Minstrel *Dave Goelz as Brewster the Guru *Steve Whitmire as Bubba the Bartender *Bill Barretta as Bubba the Rat *Steve Whitmire as Bugsy Them *David Rudman as Bunnie Bear *Various Muppet Performers as Bunnies *Bill Barretta as Butch the tiger *Various Muppet Performers as Cactuses *Peter Linz as Catgut *Peter Linz as Casey the Kangaroo *Various Muppet Performers as Cats *David Rudman as Chauncey the Sea Turtle *Various Muppet Performers as Chickens *Tyler Bunch as Chip *Artie Esposito as Chopped Liver *Various Muppet Performers as Clams *Various Muppet Performers as the Clodhoppers *Various Muppet Performers as Coconuts *David Rudman as Codzilla *Alice Dinnean as Colleen Barker *Bill Barretta as Cornelius the Crab *Various Muppet Performers as Cows *Matt Vogel as Custer the Bison *David Rudman as a Dark Magenta Monster *Matt Vogel as Mrs. Dilber *Dave Goelz as The Dodo *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Various Muppet Performers as Dogs *Matt Vogel as Doreen the Camel *Various Muppet Performers as Dragons *Peter Linz as Droop *Various Muppet Performers as Ducks *Bill Barretta as Dullard the Aardvark *David Rudman as an Electric Eel *Matt Vogel as an Elephant *Bill Barretta as the Emerald Green Frackle *Bill Barretta as Ernst Stavros Grouper *Steve Whitmire as Eugene the mink *Various Muppet Performers as The Extremes *Matt Vogel as Female Koozebanian *Alice Dinnean as Fern *Eric Jacobson as a Fire-Breathing Dragon *Various Muppet Performers as Fish *Steve Whitmire as Flash *Matt Vogel as Flaubert *Peter Linz as Flora the Koala *Various Muppet Performers as Flowers *Eric Jacobson as Flower-Eating Monster *Matt Vogel as Fluke the Dolphin *Steve Whitmire as Foo-Foo *Peter Linz as Food *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Various Muppet Performers as Forest Animals *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Four Fazoobs *Various Muppet Performers as Frogs *David Rudman, Eric Jacobson as the Gawky Birds *Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta as Geri and the Atrics *Various Muppet Performers as Ghosts *Steve Whitmire as Gil *Tyler Bunch as a Gnu *Matt Vogel as a Goat *Various Muppet Performers as Gophers *Leslie Carrara as the Green Bird Frackle *David Rudman as the Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as the Grey-Lavender Elderly Frackle *Matt Vogel as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta as a Hammerhead Shark *Peter Linz as Harold the woodpecker *Bill Barretta as Harry the Rhino *Steve Whitmire as Headless Bill *Matt Vogel as Hector the Spider Monkey *David Rudman as Hillary the Owl *Ryan Dillon as The Hippocritic Oaf *Various Muppet Performers as Hobos *Various Muppet Performers as Horses *Steve Whitmire as Hortense the Hornbill *David Rudman as Humphrey the Badger *Peter Linz as Ida Thornbush (Atrics drummer) *Various Muppet Performers as the Inkspots *Steve Whitmare as Jack Rabbit *David Rudman as Jackie the Orangutan *Tyler Bunch as the Jade Green Frackle (J.G.) *Steve Whitmire as Jake the Polar Bear *Matt Vogel as James Bobin Muppet *Steve Whitmire as Jacques Roach *Peter Linz as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Various Muppet Performers as Javas *Dave Goelz as Jean-Dodd van Clamme *Various Muppet Performers as Jellyfish *Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise *Bill Barretta as a Jewfish *David Rudman as Jill *Bill Barretta as Johnnie the Wolf *Alice Dinnean as Julie the Flamingo *Artie Esposito as a Killer Whale *Matt Vogel as the Koozebanian Phoob *David Rudman as Larry *Steve Whitmire as the Laundress *Tyler Bunch as Laughing Boy *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Steve Whitmire as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Peter Linz as a Leopard *Bruce Lanoil as Lester Possum *Various Muppet Performers as Lizards *Various Muppet Performers as Lobsters *Dave Goelz, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Alice Dinnean as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *David Rudman as Luncheon Counter Monster *Leslie Carrara as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Bruce Lanoil as Mad Dog *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Matt Vogel as a Mandrill *Peter Linz as a Manta Ray *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *Leslie Carrara as Melanie the Mink *Various Muppet Performers as Mice *David Rudman as Milton the Booby *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Miss Belle *David Rudman as Miss Kitty *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle *Peter Linz as the Mole *Alice Dinnean as Molly Monster *Various Muppet Performers as Monkeys *Tyler Bunch as a Moray Eel *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *David Rudman as Mudwell Mudbunny *Various Muppet Performers as The Muppaphones *Dave Goelz as Muppy *Steve Whitmire as Murray Minstrel *Peter Linz, Eric Jacobson as The Mutations *Bruce Lanoil as Norman the Really Big Sheep *Bill Barretta as Octavio the Octopus *Various Muppet Performers as Octopuses *David Rudman as Ohboy Bird *Leslie Carrara as Ohreally Bird *Matt Vogel as Old Joe *Bruce Lanoil as Oliver *Artie Esposito as Ozzie the squid *Bill Barretta as a Panda *Various Muppet Performers as Parakeets *Various Muppet Performers as Parrots *Matt Vogel as Paul the Pelican *Steve Whitmire as Paul Revere *Steve Whitmire as Pavlov the Pug Dog *Eric Jacobson as a Peacock *Various Muppet Performers as Penguins *David Rudman as Phoenicia the Hippo *Bill Barretta as Pickles the alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Pigeons *Various Muppet Performers as Pigs *David Rudman as a Piranha *Dave Goelz as a Platypus *David Rudman as Mr. Plagueman *Matt Vogel as the Poison Cackler *Steve Whitmire as Pokey *David Rudman as a Porcupine *Various Muppet Performers as Pumpkins *David Rudman as Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Various Muppet Performers as Rabbits *Various Muppet Performers as Raccoons *Tyler Bunch as Ralph the Moose *Matt Vogel as Randall the Zebra *Artie Esposito as the Red-Fuchsia Frackle *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Bill Barretta as Robert the Red Deer *Artie Esposito as Rover Joe *Steve Whitmire as the Royal Purple Frackle *Matt Vogel as a Saber Tooth Tiger *David Rudman as Sandy the Giant Otter *Matt Vogel as a Sawfish *Dave Goelz as Screaming Thing *Steve Whitmire as Scruffy *Bill Barretta as a Sea Serpent *Various Muppet Performers as Seahorses *Steve Whitmire as Shaky Sanchez *Various Muppet Performers as Sheep *Various Muppet Performers as Singing Food *Various Muppet Performers as Skulls *Bill Barretta as Slick the Sea Lion *Various Muppet Performers as Snails *Matt Vogel as the Snake Frackle *Various Muppet Performers as Snakes *Various Muppet Performers as Snerfs *Tyler Bunch as the Snowman *Dave Goelz as Sopwith the Camel *Various Muppet Performers as Spiders *Matt Vogel as a Spiny Lobster *Matt Vogel as Stegosaurus *David Rudman as a Stingray *Dave Goelz as Stinky the Skunk *Matt Vogel as T.R. Rooster *Steve Whitmire as Timmy Monster *Matt Vogel as Tommy the Gazelle *Bill Barretta as Triceratops *Tyler Bunch as Trudy the Chimp *Alice Dinnean as Trumpet Girl *Matt Vogel as Tug Monster *Steve Whitmire as a Turkey *Matt Vogel as a Turtle *Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid as the Two-Headed Red-Beaked Gold Frackle *David Rudman as Tyrannosaurus *Victor Yerrid as the Undertaker *Peter Linz as a Unicorn *Bill Barretta as Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Dave Goelz as Virginia the Red Fox *Steve Whitmire as Wally *Bill Barretta as a Walrus *David Rudman as Wander McMooch *Various Muppet Performers as Whatnots *Matt Vogel as Whaddyasay Bird *Artie Esposito as a Whale *Victor Yerrid as a Whale Shark *Various Muppet Performers as the Wild Boar Tribe *David Rudman as Winny *Eric Jacobson as a Wolf *Tyler Bunch as a Wooly Mammoth *Matt Vogel as a Yeti *Steve Whitmire as Youknow Bird *Dave Goelz as Zelda Rose *Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Television series Category:Reboot Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:2016